A Fool's Chance at Love
by FulloSpunk
Summary: A relationship gone bad means some lonely nights. What can Amanda's boss do to change her situation? Repost with revisions


A/N - This chapter is character background info. This is my first fic, and it's only for fun. I had posted it a while ago, but made some revisions recently. This f/f will not follow story lines.

It's August 2003, Amanda had the life she always wanted - a great husband, a beautiful 4 year old son and a job she loves in the financial world. Even though Bryan travels a few days each week with his job in the horse racing industry, they decided that now would be a good time for an addition to the family. She knew Riley would be a wonderful big brother. About a month later, Bryan began having a change of heart about having a second child. Amanda chalked it up to nerves; she would soon learn that she was wrong. Two short weeks later, a test confirmed what she knew in her heart - baby number two was on the way. That's when her wonderful life came to a crashing halt. Everyday, Bryan would accuse her of getting pregnant on purpose and nearly demanding that she abort the baby. She was determined that this baby would have a chance at life no matter what. Her only comforts were Riley and her best friend Heidi.

Heidi and Amanda had been friends since they were freshmen in high school. They helped each other through thick and thin. So naturally, when Heidi's fiance broke up with her before Christmas, Amanda was there with a shoulder to cry on and a box of tissue (her hormones are raging at this point; she is 3 months pregnant). Little did Amanda know that she would be crying in a few short months because of this 'friend.'

Fast forward to Friday, February 13, 2004, Bryan is on his way home with his friend after winning two races earlier. Heidi is helping Amanda clean her home. Amanda is emotionally and physically exhausted. She knows that Bryan won't be in her life much longer, but she hopes he will wait until after the baby arrives. She doesn't have the strength to make him get out of their lives. Heidi even bathed Riley and put him to bed. Heidi leaves before Bryan gets home. A few weeks from now, she will find out that Heidi and Bryan have been cheating since Heidi's breakup.

As soon as he walks in the door, all hell breaks loose. He had been abusive in the past, but sought help. He must have forgotten what he learned. Just after midnight, Valentine's Day, Amanda musters up the strength to call the police. She can't bring another child into this situation and Riley will no longer live like this.

-Present Day in Kentucky-

Tiffany is an amazing one-year-old, who is adored by her big brother and cherished by her mom. Amanda has walked a very long road, raising two kids on her own while healing from her painful divorce. The kids don't receive child support from Bryan because he is behind bars. And she is very lonely, but doesn't believe that anybody would want somebody with two kids and a troubled past. She would give anything to have two arms hold her at night again. A friend from her horse racing days, Bill, is opening a new racetrack, Midwest Downs and Casino, in the area and knows she needs the extra money and the adult interaction. The track only races in the evening for three months this year, so it's perfect for a second job. Amanda can't wait to get back to the world that she left just a few years ago. Not only will she be Bill's right hand; she will oversee all track operations. It breaks Bill's heart that Amanda and the kids are going through this turmoil, but he has a plan to lighten her emotions.

Bill has been briefing her on the many events set up to draw a crowd during the inaugural season. Her many duties will include handling event planning and celebrity relations. Bill tells her about the various charity fundraisers and numerous other events. But one event peaks her interest...wrestlers from the WWE will hold an autograph signing during opening weekend, just three weeks away. Riley loves wrestling and so does Amanda, but she won't admit it. She can't wait to find out who will be there. Amanda has no idea that Bill is a longtime friend of several wrestlers, one in particular who is down in the love life department too.

A/N – Well there is the revised addition of A Fool In Love. I can't decide which wrestler should be the one who is down on love. I'm leaning toward Shannon Moore, since there aren't many Shannon fanfic's out there. Please review!


End file.
